Waiting
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: AU/Ni una llamanda, ni un mensaje. Nada. -Lo siento, fue un viaje repentino... -¡Jasper! Hace días que no sé de ti... Dedicado a LunnaCullenHale. Happy Birthday!


_**Disclaimer: Ya saben, los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es mía.**_

_**Summary: Ni una llamanda, ni un mensaje. Nada. -Lo siento, fue un viaje repentino... -¡Jasper! Hace días que no sé de ti...**_

* * *

_Dedicatoria: LunnaCullenHale, prima, un OS dedicado a ti, por tu cumpleaños. Espero que te guste. Y si pudiera, te enviaría a Jasper, jeje._

* * *

**Waiting**

* * *

Llevaba rato bajo la lluvia.

Sus nuevos zapatos rojos de tacón alto, se habían mojado y llenado de lodo en la parte delantera. Y comenzaba a titiritar del frío, puesto que sólo llevaba una delgada blusa de mangas cortas color roja y una falda a la rodilla de mezclilla.

Comenzó a llover más fuerte y la gente se comenzó a refugiar bajo el techo de la tienda de hot-dogs. Alice suspiró.

Miró de nuevo su reloj y volteó a ambos lados. Nada.

Abrió su enorme paraguas y salió a la tormenta.

El taxi nunca llegó.

Caminó calle abajo y continuó derecho, pasando por subidas y empinadas bajadas. Más de una vez tropezó, los enormes tacones combinados con la tormenta que se desataba la hacían caer.

Cuando la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, no tuvo más remedio que meterse a un local cualquiera. El más decente de por ahí era un café.

Suspiró.

¿Qué otro remedio había?

Un café no le caería mal, pero no traía mucho dinero, y esperaba que pasara un taxi rápido. Eran las nueve y media, hacía más de dos horas que buscaba un taxi para regresar a su casa.

Había ido a una reunión con unos amigos. Apenas y era una llovizna aquello, que más tarde sería una tormenta.

Al entrar al café, sonó una campanita que anunciaba su llegada. Cinco, máximo siete clientes había en el lugar. Observó todo el local. Muchas mesas estaban vacías. Sin embargo, ella se sentó en la barra.

Le pidió al mesero un café sin leche y tres de azúcar. El chico asintió y fe a prepararle su pedido. Ella revisó su celular. Ninguna llamada perdida, ningún mensaje.

Se asustó cuando escuchó la voz del mesero y dio un pequeño respingo. Ella le dio las gracias y el joven se retiró.

Jugó un rato con la cuchara y luego se lo metió al café, para empezar a revolverlo distraídamente. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Ella no lo atendió. Observó su celular y luego de pensar un rato, lo apagó.

Bebió un sorbo de su taza de café. Levantó la mano y el mesero vino enseguida.

- ¿Tiene el periódico de hoy? –Preguntó. Su voz era un replicar de campanillas.

El joven mesero le dijo que no, pero que el del día anterior todavía lo tenían. Alice negó con la cabeza, declinando y le preguntó si tenían una revista de espectáculos, el chico le dijo que sí e inmediatamente se la trajo.

En primera plana salían varios artistas que ella no conocía y al pasar las hojas, descubrió que lo único que le interesó fue una receta de cómo preparar un pastel de arándanos. Se terminó su café y se fue a pagarlo a la caja.

La lluvia había disminuido hasta ser la llovizna que en un principio era.

- Son 8,55 –Dijo el cajero.

Ella asintió y sacó un billete de diez dólares. Él se los recibió con una sonrisa coqueta, pero ella tenía una mueca de fastidio.

Alice le dijo que se quedara con el cambio.

Antes de agarrar su paraguas, encendió su celular. Tres llamadas en el buzón y doce mensajes de texto. Ella suspiró.

Había esperado que la llamara. Tres días había esperado sus llamadas. Tres días que no lo había visto. Y ese día, cuando por fin había decidido olvidarse de él, recibe mensajes de texto. Guardó su celular y salió del local.

Estaba a punto de abrir su paraguas, cuando chocó con alguien.

Alice se disculpó, y caminó un poco lejos. La lluvia empapó un poco de su ropa y también sus cabellos. Prácticamente goteaba. Soltó un gritito de frustración al cielo.

Escuchó unas pisadas en la lluvia. Alguien que corría. Alguien que se acercaba al café. Alice se giró y vio como un rubio corría hacía ella. Se secó algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado e intentó huir de ahí. No le importaba ya abrir el paraguas, sólo quería irse de ese lugar.

- ¡Espera, Alice! –Gritó, el rubio. Se encontraba un par de metros tras ella. No sonreía, pero la alegría relucía en sus ojos.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Jasper?

Él suspiró y se acercó hasta abrazarla por la espalda. Besó su coronilla. Ella se apartó rápidamente, pero no se giró.

- Lo siento –Murmuró-. Fue un viaje repentino…

- ¿Un viaje repentino? –Bufó-. ¡Jasper! Hace días que no sé de ti… Ni un mensaje, un mail, una llamada… ¡Nada!

Él parpadeó confundido.

- Te deje varios mensajes… -Sacó el celular de su chaqueta empapada. Aún seguían bajo la llovizna, parecía que no tenían intención de moverse. Buscó el primer mensaje, y lo leyó-: _''Alice, he salido de viaje, mi abuela murió. Prometo llamarte pronto. Jasper''_

Alice sostuvo el teléfono en sus manos. Vio el día y hora de envío. Tres días atrás.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Le regresó su teléfono. Estaba muy apenada. Agarró su teléfono y revisó sus mensajes. Todos de Jasper. ¿Por qué le llegaban hasta ese momento?

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa. Jasper las acarició con suavidad y besó sus labios. Un beso tierno, sin prisas. Lento, saboreando de aquellos labios que en días se habían tocado. Alice rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido, éste aún tenía las manos en las mejillas de ella y las acariciaba con amor.

Ella suspiró en sus labios. Y con cuidado se separaron.

Se vieron a los ojos con algo que les parecería eterno a muchos, pero para ellos… Era como reconocer al amor de su vida. Recordar porque se enamoraron con locura, y recordar porque seguían estando juntos.

Alice vio a Jasper con una duda. Una duda que tenía desde que lo vio correr hacía ella.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –Preguntó, mientras se abrazaban.

Él soltó una risita.

- ¿Recuerdas? Hace más de tres años que nos conocimos en este local –Respondió-. Cuando accidentalmente tiré el café que bebía sobre tu blusa fucsia.

Alice rió.

- No puedo creer que recuerdes el color de mi blusa… -Dijo, pensativa.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, y no les quedó de otra más que entrar de nuevo al local de café.

- Lo sentimos –Habló el dueño-. Ya vamos a cerrar.

Ella miró sus azules ojos.

- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

Jasper agachó la cabeza.

- Lo siento, señorita –Agarró la delicada mano de Alice y dejó un beso sobre el dorso.

El dueño les aviso de nuevo que ya era hora de cerrar.

Cuando volvieron a salir del local, abrieron el paraguas y salieron a la tormenta.

Aunque el paraguas no sirvió de mucho, porque la lluvia los mojaba de todos modos, ellos parecían no notarlo, estaban encerrados en su burbuja de felicidad y hablaban de las cosas que habían sucedido en esos tres largos días que les habían parecido un siglo.

A final de cuentas, Alice y Jasper siempre iban a estar juntos. Inexplicablemente, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sin importar lo que sucediera.

* * *

_**Es algo corto, pero espero que te gustara, prima.**_

_**AnNeLiCe'**_


End file.
